Hermione sem palavras? RHr
by Betynha G. Weasley
Summary: Você consegue imaginar Hermione sem palavras?Você consegue imaginar Hermione dizendo ao Rony que foi bom ele falar porque ela não sabia o que dizer?Você já imaginou Rony e Hermione sem brigar?Você já imaginou Rony e Hermione sem se entenderem?Você já imag


Harry e Rony voltavam à torre da grifinória após um treino exaustivo. Estavam cansados e suplicando por um banho para poderem relaxar.  
Chegaram em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda:  
_- Pirulitos de sangue._  
Sorrindo alegremente a Mulher Gorda girou e os garotos passaram.  
Ao entrar, perceberam que o salão comunal estava quase vazio, exceto por Hermione, que estava sentada a uma mesa com uma enorme pilha de livros e vários pergaminhos.  
- Hermione, o dia está tão bonito por que não vai aproveitar um pouco? Relaxa? – Harry tentou persuadi-la a deixar os estudos um pouco, mas ele mesmo sabia que tinha uma pilha enorme de deveres para fazer.  
- Não Harry, não posso! Ainda tenho de fazer um trabalho de runas antigas complicadíssimo. - Responde Hermione.  
- Como se existisse algo complicado para ela! – sussurrou Rony ao que Harry soltou uma gargalhada abafada.  
- Do que vocês estão rindo? – ela perguntou com uma cara feia – E Harry, você sabe muito bem que tem um monte de dever pra fazer – com um olhar severo ela se voltou para Rony – e você também!  
- Eu sei! Tenho o terror do trabalho de poções para tentar fazer – o ruivo disse com uma expressão completamente cansada.  
- Bem, sei que tenho um monte de dever Hermione, mas essa noite não foi das mais agradáveis – e massageou a cicatriz – preciso descansar um pouco, depois faço os deveres; com licença eu vou dormir – e subiu as escadas.  
Enquanto observava o amigo subir as escadas para o dormitório, Rony voltou o olhar para Hermione e disse:  
- Mione, eu vou tomar um banho e pegar minhas coisas. Desço daqui a pouco – Rony estava com aquela cara de _isso-não-é-o-que-eu-quero-fazer_. E subiu logo antes que se arrependesse.  
- Certo, estou te esperando!

Algum tempo depois, Rony reapareceu na sala, de banho tomado, com o livro de poções, alguns rolos de pergaminho e uma pena atolada no tinteiro; perceptivelmente desolado pelo fato de perder mais um sábado com os deveres de poções.  
- Como é que alguém pode gostar dessa matéria? – ele perguntou mais para si do que para Hermione, mas ela não pôde deixar de ouvir e fazer uma cara de reprovação bem feia para ele.  
- Se você não perdesse tanto tempo conversando bobagens com o Harry durante as aulas, talvez não pensasse assim! – ela respondeu, mas logo se arrependeu do comentário infeliz.  
"Se _você_ soubesse que bobagens são essas, você não me reprovaria desse jeito". Com uma expressão exasperada ele respirou fundo e sentou-se em frente a Hermione.

Algum tempo depois, e já com os nervos no lugar, Hermione observava a expressão preocupada de Rony (ele sequer abrira o livro), sabia que ele não era um gênio nessa matéria, mas também não precisava ter sido tão dura com ele. "Não sei porque eu ainda acho que ele é o maior grosseiro de Hogwarts, às vezes eu sinto que consigo superá-lo. Pra que eu falei daquele jeito com ele?" Ela pensava nisso e um arrependimento começou a bater no coração. Ela não conseguia parar de olhá-lo.  
Percebendo os olhos dela a observá-lo, Rony olha de volta e sorriu. E ela, corando um pouco, corresponde ao sorriso do ruivo. "O que foi isso?" pensaram os dois ao _mesmo tempo_.

Ele, enfim, abriu o livro, estendeu o pergaminho sobre a mesa, retirou a pena que já estava no tinteiro e começou a escrever. Os minutos iam passando e Rony começava a transparecer um certo desespero. Ele não conseguiu passar do primeiro parágrafo. Na verdade, não conseguiria se concentrar se Hermione continuasse olhando para ele daquela maneira.  
E ela, percebendo o desespero nos olhos do ruivo, tratou logo de se oferecer para ajudá-lo:  
- Quer ajuda?  
- Claro! - respondeu Rony, parecendo estar mais agoniado que o normal.  
- Deixa eu sentar do seu lado! - Hermione disse tentando se retratar da grosseria de antes.  
Ela se levantou, ergueu a cadeira, a colocou ao lado de Rony e sentou-se. Pegou o pergaminho e começou a ler o que seria o trabalho dele e vê um parágrafo que mal havia sido começado e já estava bem confuso. Ela não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco frustrada. "Francamente!" ela pensou. Rony continuava sendo muito displicente com os estudos, parecia que estava em outro mundo ultimamente. Queria muito saber o que estava acontecendo, mas sentia que a pergunta poderia terminar em outra discussão e brigar com ele, atualmente, era a última coisa que Hermione queria.  
Na verdade, ela nem sabia porque não tinha mais tanta disposição para discutir com ele. Sempre fizeram isso freneticamente por causa de tudo, mas ela desconfiava que, por culpa da guerra, estavam todos evitando qualquer coisa que pudesse significar desentendimento. Lembrou-se das palavras do Chapéu Seletor no quinto ano. União, nesse momento, era sinônimo de força. Mas ainda assim achava estranho o fato de não querer discutir com Rony, não que gostasse, mas é que os dois brigando era tão 'normal' que ela até sentia falta, embora soubesse, mesmo querendo negar, que o fato de não querer tantas brigas estava associado à outra coisa também...  
Tentando retomar seu tom eficiente, ela começou:  
- Rony, como isso é possível. Você precisa saber que o veneno da acromântula serve para... - E pensou que iria começar mais uma longa sessão de explicações.

Mas ele não queria ouvir, **não agora**. Ele percebeu que ela pensava em algo e só voltara à realidade depois de se dar conta de que ele a observava atentamente:  
- Hermione? - Ele falou antes que ela desatasse a falar - Porque eu quero saber pra que serve o veneno da acromântula se há coisas que me interessam mais? – ele pareceu ignorar o seu horror a aranhas quando falou.  
Ela não pôde deixar de olhar para ele com aquele olhar severo muito digno de Hermione. E começando a se irritar perguntou:  
- E o que pode ser mais interessante que saber isso?  
Rony continuou calado, mas olhava para ela como se dissesse "Olhe nos meus olhos que você terá a resposta!" e logo a morena começou a corar, levemente, mas não podia disfarçar o desconforto de tê-lo olhando daquela forma para ela.  
De repente pareceu a Hermione que o olhar de Rony era muito mais misterioso e desconhecido. Muito mais atraente. Ela percebeu que se soubesse o que fazer saberia o que ele queria.

"_Ah se você quisesse o mesmo que eu ruivo_!"

- Pare de me olhar e vamos voltar ao trabalho! - ela disse tentando ser prática novamente.  
- Não quero e não vou! Prefiro conversar com você! Então, como vai o _Vitinho?_  
O olhar destruidor dela parecia querer matá-lo. Não fora uma boa pergunta.

- Ah não! De novo não Rony! - exclamou Hermione exasperada com a insistência do ruivo com esse assunto.  
- Ora, por que não? Você está sempre escrevendo pra ele, está sempre falando dele, então por que não me fala como ele está? - perguntou o ruivo com a melhor cara de cachorro molhado que pode fazer.  
- Simples e puramente porque esse assunto sempre nos faz discutir seriamente e, sinceramente, eu não estou com a mínima disposição pra discutir com você hoje! - ela explicou já sentindo que a resposta seria dura. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

- Bem, se você acha que eu só sei falar com você na expectativa de _brigar_, então eu vou sair. Sabe Mione, eu acho que as coisas poderiam ser menos difíceis se você parasse de dar atenção quase que exclusivamente pra essa montanha de livros aí. Há coisas que a gente não pode evitar Hermione. Há coisas que estarão sempre dentro da gente. Deixá-las livres, é só uma questão de escolha. Na verdade é uma questão de _querer_.  
Hermione estava perplexa com aquelas palavras e não pôde deixar de admitir que ele tinha razão. Pela primeira vez perdera uma briga com Rony. Claro que não foi uma 'briga', mas ele conseguiu mexer com ela. De verdade. Mas quando ela se deu conta, ele já havia saído pelo buraco do retrato e ido para os jardins.  
"Espera Rony. Não é possível que você falou isso tudo e eu fiquei calada feito uma idiota!" - ela pensava freneticamente nisso e em como se desculpar com ele enquanto passava pelo buraco do retrato assustando um grupo de terceiranistas que chegava.  
E de repente, não mais que de repente, fez-se a luz na mente de Hermione e ela percebeu que o que ele havia dito não era só pra não discutir com ela, mas era a senha para ela entender que era possível e ela iria tentar. "Eu tenho que tentar."

"Eu tenho que tentar." - com esse pensamento, Hermione partiu em desabalada carreira para os jardins da escola. Fazia um belo dia de sol, nuvens passeavam pelo céu, os pássaros cantavam animadamente e havia vários alunos se divertindo nos jardins.  
Hermione olhou para todos os lados, foi até o lago: "Onde está você Rony?". Passou pela cabana do Hagrid, mas não o encontrou lá. O desespero já estava se apoderando dela quando lembrou do lugar mais óbvio do mundo, onde deveria ter ido primeiro. Juntou forças, respirou fundo e partiu para o campo de Quadribol. E a certeza estava lá, deitado no meio do campo com os olhos fechados, _Rony!_

Rony parecia concentrado. Sentia como se todo o peso do castelo estivesse sobre seus ombros. Não conseguia chorar, não conseguia gritar. Havia algo em sua garganta que o impedia de fazer isso, mas ele precisava tomar alguma atitude. Ele começou a imaginar que Hermione só mantinha a amizade com ele por consideração ao Harry. O ruivo pensava que ela realmente gostava do Krum, mas decidira ser um tanto diplomático com relação a esse assunto e a resposta dela não poderia ter sido mais devastadora. "Então ela acha que eu só me aproximo para brigar com ela? _Como_? Será que ela é cega ou se faz? Até quando eu vou suportar essa situação?" Essas perguntas, de repente, transformaram-se numa espécie de mantra e ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa!  
E por isso, talvez, ele não tenha percebido que alguém se aproximava sorrateiramente dele, uma morena cheia de esperanças, cheia de expectativas. E, principalmente, tomada por um desespero que se misturava estranhamente com uma determinação maior que a costumeira. Ela sentou-se, postou-se ao lado dele e passou a observá-lo...

- Ei, você está acordado? – o tom de Hermione era, ao mesmo tempo, esperançoso e cauteloso.  
- Sim! O que você quer? - respondeu o ruivo sem emoção.  
- Pedir desculpas e dizer que eu fui uma estúpida ao te dizer aquilo! Não era minha intenção, juro! Eu nem percebi que você foi gentil. Acho que a minha sensibilidade está se reduzindo a uma colher de chá – ele sorriu e ela agradeceu aos céus por ver que ele não estava tão magoado a ponto de não querer falar com ela. – Eu deveria ganhar um troféu de ridícula do ano. Como é que eu pude ser tão idiota com você? - Hermione falou tão rápido que o ruivo não conseguiu acreditar.  
- Você está pedindo desculpas? - ele perguntou incrédulo.  
- Hum... não, desculpas não. Sabe, quando pedimos desculpas nós deixamos um espaço para a pessoa não esquecer o que houve e isso pode ser complicado para o futuro de uma amizade como a nossa. - "Ou de algo mais como eu quero!" - Não quero que você me desculpe, eu preciso que você _me perdoe_ porque perdoar implica em esquecer o erro e recomeçar. Preciso que você me perdoe – Hermione carregava um tom de expectativa na voz que Rony jamais ouvira antes.

Passados poucos minutos, o que para ambos pareceu uma eternidade, Rony levantou-se e sentou-se em frente a Hermione que estava com a cabeça baixa e uma expressão derrotada.  
- Você não precisava pedir, eu _sempre te perdôo_. **Sempre vou te perdoar**. Mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não conseguiria ficar muito tempo sem você. Penso que as nossas brigas fazem parte de nós e sem elas não seríamos amigos. Mione, olha pra mim! - Rony levantou o rosto da garota e viu nos olhos dela lágrimas espessas e sentiu-se culpado - Por que está chorando?  
- Porque eu tenho sua amizade. Sempre fui tão sozinha, antes de vir para Hogwarts, que não imaginei que teria dois amigos como você e o Harry! - Ela chorava abertamente - Vocês são muito importantes para mim!  
O ruivo continuava olhando a garota e sentiu-se tão mal em vê-la chorando que não conseguiu conter suas palavras:

- Mione, eu não quero ser só um _amigo!_ – ela ficou paralisada ao ouvir o ruivo dizer essas palavras – As coisas entre nós ficaram bem diferentes depois daquele 'bendito' baile. Naquele ano eu não saberia dizer a você porque eu agi daquela forma, mas hoje eu sei que só me portei como um estúpido porque eu já estava e estou a-a-a-apaixonado por você, mas não fui capaz de perceber isso – o ruivo, de repente, ficou púrpura e suas mãos estavam trêmulas.  
- Por que você ficou calado então? - perguntou a morena em um tom de completa incredulidade.  
"Não, não ele está delirando, ele não disse isso!... isso só pode ser efeito desse sol quente!" e perdida nesse pensamento ela se assustou quando ele segurou as mãos dela entre as dele e recomeçou a falar:  
- Porque eu achava que seria impossível que a aluna mais _brilhante_ da escola se interessasse por mim. Talvez por isso eu tenha preferido manter sua amizade, pelo menos assim eu estaria sempre perto de você. Não me interprete mal Hermione, mas não costumo falar dos meus sentimentos e quando faço isso é sempre assim, estranho. Ninguém acredita que eu seja capaz de gostar de alguém. Como você mesma disse, eu acho que ainda tenho a minha sensibilidade, quanto a isso, do tamanho de uma colher de chá e... - nesse instante, Hermione pousou um dedo sobre os lábios do ruivo que ficou congelado.  
Dentro dele havia um turbilhão de emoções, sentia-se quente. Sabia que seu rosto devia estar denunciando como ele estava se sentindo, mas ao mesmo tempo ele sentia milhares de borboletas em seu estômago batendo suas asas e dando a ele uma terrível sensação de frio. Ele jamais imaginou que seria capaz de falar tantas coisas para ela assim tão de repente e de uma só vez, afinal ele nunca foi de falar muito sobre sentimentos, mas agora o estrago já estava feito e ele esperava pelo pior. Mas ele não conseguiu perceber uma coisa.

Hermione parecia tão ou mais nervosa, mas as palavras de Rony a fizeram perceber que não era justo ela manter-se calada.  
- Ainda bem que você falou antes de mim Ronald! – as lágrimas haviam desaparecido e, agora, ela sorria abertamente.  
- Por quê? - ele perguntou intrigado.  
- Porque você vai achar estranho o que vou dizer, mas eu não saberia que palavras usar para dizer a você que eu também TE AMO – as duas últimas palavras saíram quase num sussurro, o que fez com que Rony sentisse um arrepio indomável espalhar-se por seu corpo da nuca até os dedinhos do pé.  
- Como é? - ele só conseguiu dizer isso, estava por demais abobalhado com o que ela havia dito.  
Hermione percebeu a confusão que se instalou no ruivo; pousou a mão direita no rosto sardento, vermelho e muito quente dele. Olhava atentamente para aqueles olhos azuis conseguindo ver agora o que havia ignorado há um tempo atrás quando ainda estavam no salão comunal da Grifinória. Sentiu ele estremecer ao toque dela. Sentiu seu próprio coração reclamar por mais espaço para poder bater, tamanho era o frenesi com que se agitava em seu peito.

Rony, segurou a mão livre de Hermione e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela. Percebeu que estava gelada, mas o rosto muito vermelho da dona dizia que ela estava sentindo exatamente o contrário. Ele viu Hermione ofegar audivelmente ao tocá-la. Pareceu, a ele, que ela fechara os olhos para poder apreciar mais aquele instante. Não soube dizer com certeza, pois ele mesmo estava tentando apreciar ao máximo aquele momento.  
Então, não se sabe se inconscientemente ou não, o ruivo e a morena aproximaram-se. De seus lábios partiram sorrisos sinceros, carregados de significado. Rony, soltou a mão dela e acariciou as linhas do rosto da morena. Com o dedo, desenhou o contorno da boca que tantas vezes sonhara beijar. Hermione, por sua vez, passou a respirar mais rapidamente e fechou os olhos. Queria poder sentir o toque do ruivo como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Rony, percebeu que ela estava de olhos fechados.  
Aproximou-se lentamente e tocou-lhe os lábios, apreciavam o sabor um do outro. Era um beijo tão doce que eles pensaram estar provando algum néctar até então desconhecido. Porém, perceberam que sentir o gosto um do outro era, de fato, mais intenso e verdadeiro que qualquer outra sensação que tiveram antes. Talvez por isso, eles sentiram uma necessidade maior de se aproximar, de se abraçar, de sorver uma saudade que nem eles mesmos percebiam que estavam sentindo.  
Lembraram-se, nesse instante, ao mesmo tempo, da _Amortentia_, a poção do amor que haviam conhecido no ano anterior. Foi difícil, mas dias depois Hermione admitiu que além do cheiro de grama recém-cortada e de pergaminho, ela havia sentido o cheiro de Rony. Um cheiro que agora ela reconhecia ao abraçá-lo e beijá-lo no pescoço. E Rony, aquele dia, sentiu cheiros que ele conhecia bem, mas um deles, naquele momento, ele não conseguiu reconhecer porque talvez não estivesse se lembrando que era o perfume dos cabelos de Hermione onde agora ele escondia um sorriso de alegria.

Eles se encararam mais uma vez e em silêncio trocaram olhares e sorrisos cheios de ternura. Ele a beijou novamente e a sensação de que havia começado a voar sem vassoura tomou conta do coração do ruivo, mas ele sabia que estava bem sentado ao lado da garota dos seus sonhos. Ele tinha a nítida sensação de que seu coração parecia mais forte que nunca, pois ele não acreditava que iria suportar tamanha emoção.  
Hermione, por sua vez, sentiu como se todos os pássaros do mundo estivessem cantando em coro para eles; em seu peito, seu coração já não reclamava por mais espaço, ele reclamava por mais contato para que tantos anos de silêncio fossem rompidos com as batidas frenéticas de dois corações que enfim se uniam, pois sem dúvidas já se conheciam há séculos.

----------------------------------------------FIM------------------------------------------------------

E ai, o que vc achou? Comenta, deixe sua opinião... é importante mesmo pra mim!

E valeu mesmo por ter lido!


End file.
